A synthesis of certain (phenylalkyloxy)phenyl-oxobutanoic acid compounds, including 4-[3-(2,6-dimethylbenzyloxy)phenyl]-4-oxobutanoic acid and its ethyl ester, is described in WO 02/100341 A2 (Wellstat Therapeutics Corp.). A different synthesis of 4-[3-(2,6-dimethylbenzyloxy)phenyl]-4-oxobutanoic acid is described in U.S. Patent Application No. 61/050,442 and No. 61/057,410. There is a need for an improved synthesis that does not require low temperatures, uses inexpensive starting materials and gives a good yield.